


Heart and Feather: A Supplementary Story

by Emby



Series: Empty Nest [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Courting Rituals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby/pseuds/Emby
Summary: Hey! Thanks for reading!This was absurdly hard to write and I'm not sure I got my point across. Visit me on Tumblr @ Wriiteitdown where I'll someday try to explain this shit if you ask.TumblrI'm not sure this link will work, I've tried fixing it so many times :/





	Heart and Feather: A Supplementary Story

She can feel them crawling up her wings, the parasites and bugs. Logically she knows there's nothing there but every Avian feels it when they have not correctly preened their feathers in a while or molted. "Keith!" The halls echo with her call but her boyfriend is nowhere in sight. Her wings shudder again and she hates it. She needs to shower at least, that helps sometimes but it won't last, it never does. 

She scratches her arms at the phantom sensations crawling up them. "Fuck, he promised!" The words sound hollow in her ears. They haven't been on speaking terms for a while but this isn't a promise you ever break. She gives up on trying to find him and sprints to the showers. She can't pull her clothes off fast enough before she throws herself under the spray. Keith knows, he knows she needs him and he also knows this is something that’s instinctual and a necessary part of courting and kinship. 

She finds Pidge later when the crawling sensation comes back. She asks her to help her with her wings and with the shocked look on Pidge's face she already knows the story. Lance buries her face in her knees. And Pidge doesn't say anything when her shoulders start to shake. 

***

"Mama! Mama look-" Lance's uncle snatches her up mid run and shushes her. He takes her outside away from the kitchen covered with bloody feathers, away from her older sister and sobbing mother.

"My little Lancelot, what did you get up to today?" She tells him of her adventures and shows him her feather. "It fell out, all on own!" His smile falters as he takes it. "Lance, sweetie if someone asks for you to help them molt, it means they trust you and you never ever break that trust ok? Your wings are your heart and we all wear our hearts on our backs." His tone shifts and she takes in his words reverently. 

She understand later when she grows older. She'd always wondered why her mother's wings were so tattered, why she would do that to herself, until she too felt the unbearable crawling sensations that made her feel as if pulling out her feathers would be a blessed relief. Pidge is a lifesaver and she tells her as much. The breath whooshes out of her when Pidge hugs her from behind. They'll be ok, she really hopes they'll be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading!
> 
> This was absurdly hard to write and I'm not sure I got my point across. Visit me on Tumblr @ Wriiteitdown where I'll someday try to explain this shit if you ask.
> 
> Tumblr   
> I'm not sure this link will work, I've tried fixing it so many times :/


End file.
